bittripfandomcom-20200213-history
RUNNER
Bit.Trip Runner, marketed as BIT.TRIP RUNNER, is an arcade-style 'rhythm game' developed by Gaijin Games and published by Aksys Games for the Wii's WiiWare download service. It is the fourth game to be released in the Bit.Trip series of games. Levels Impetus: This world is where our protagonist, CommanderVideo awakens and uses the energy in him to run. #First Contact #A Wake of Dust #Gestersmek #Crater Raider #Unstoppable Mr. Video #Junior Melchkin (Meet) #Jabol Smabbler #Smabbler's Groan #Beat Deposits #End of the Beginning #Odyssey (This is the longest challenge in the game) *BOSS: Mingrawn Timbletot Tenacity: As CommanderVideo continues to run through the world that he explored, he tries to get a hold of something in his life to be proud of. #Lesser Timbletot #Hairy Knorwhisp #Flyss Whizzle #Wizened Elderband #Pandinkoris Plains #Moint Moint #Radbot (Meet) #Slobbering Falls #Beats Mines #Middle of the Middle #Watcher's Watch *BOSS: Non Trotski Triumph: CommanderVideo went through many trials through out this journey and soon will triumph in the end. #Paradise Lost #Leaky Krinkston #Withering Moint #Sewer Snark #Congestion #Tubular Unders #Gall Blaster (Meet Meat Boy) #Ginger Pit #The Gauntlet #Beginning of the End #Rusty Warren *BOSS: The Source Gameplay BIT.TRIP RUNNER is a 2D platformer in which the player takes control of Commander Video, the main protagonist of the Bit.Trip series who had appeared only during cut-scenes in the previous titles. The game is split into three worlds, known as "Impetus", "Tenacity" and "Triumph" respectively, each containing 11 stages and a boss encounter. In each level, Commander Video runs automatically from left to right. To complete a level, the player must input certain commands on the controller, including jumping, sliding and kicking, to avoid or destroy obstacles and enemies. If Commander Video is hit by any object, he is immediately warped back to the beginning of the level and starts running again. During levels, the player obtains power-ups that upgrade the score multiplier, starting at 'Hyper' and progressing through 'Mega', 'Super', 'Ultra', and finally 'Extra'. As these multipliers are gained, the background music becomes more advanced accordingly, with new melodies being added and modern instrumentation layered on top. Commander Video is also able to collect gold bars distributed through the course of the levels - if all the gold bars in a level are acquired, the player is given access to a short bonus stage based on Pitfall, the famous Atari 2600 game programmed by David Crane. Development As the fourth of six BIT.TRIP games, RUNNER was designed as an attempt at "fleshing out the BIT.TRIP universe into a fuller, richer place by showing players what exactly the world looked like: an optimistic and colorful place while at the same time dreary and hostile." The game makes a number of notable changes to the design conventions of the other BIT.TRIP games, like a more traditional playable character and a structure consisting of lots of smaller levels rather than three long ones. In an early version of RUNNER, Commander Video had a wider arsenal of abilities, some of which were callbacks to CORE and VOID, but designer Alex Neuse decided to remove the more complicated moves after observing that playtesters were becoming overwhelmed.[1] The game's soundtrack combines 8-bit music with contemporary genres such as techno and electronica. The independent chiptune band Anamanaguchi contributed some songs to the soundtrack. Meanwhile, to fit with the use of Commander Video as a character, artist Mike Roush created the graphics with a heavy emphasis on eyeballs, providing the locations with a greater personality Trivia BONUS Mode could be considered the NETHER Mode of the game, considering the fact that there are no special effects, no music, and sounds are very old-style retro although it should be noted that CommanderVideo has his trail that he would normally have if he was in EXTRA Mode. Also, collecting gold makes the sound from FATE when you grab a core in NETHER Mode, or in FLUX if you collect a BONUS Beat in NETHER Mode. Also, if you hit an object, you will not get another chance to start the stage over, and makes the same sound if you get a Game Over in any of the BIT.TRIP games (Besides FLUX). Category:Games